the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 May 2018
11:46 Tell me, 11:47 Why did you not welcome me, C.Syde65 and TheKorraFanatic? 12:22 Oh wait, nvm. 12:22 THat's the same one from the other wiki. 12:22 Look, 12:22 It's Q or Qstlijku, not Qst! 12:22 :P 12:24 I see the chat is going slow today. 12:24 Yep 12:26 I see, I see. 12:26 Never seen that before! 12:26 I have 12:26 :P 12:28 Tell me, 12:28 Why did Syde BOT leave after you, but join before you? 12:29 Because my Internet died and I checked to see if my bot was still logged in before refreshing my own tab. 12:29 https://memory-beta.wikia.com/?diff=618532 12:29 "This page has been edited" 12:29 Epic. 12:31 https://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_of_Nine?diff=618536&oldid=618533 12:31 You missed that one 12:31 Welcome, Dragonwisher56. 12:31 Hi 12:31 Hey Dragonwisher! o/ 12:31 Rip. 12:31 Welcome, Dragonwisher56. 12:32 Thanks 12:34 qstbert 12:38 Oh yeah, did you all see the Discussions update? 12:38 You can now see who voted on polls and what they voted on. 12:40 No. Lemme check. 12:40 * C.Syde65 checks. 12:41 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1450244 12:51 Noreplyz. 12:51 Sad. 12:51 :P 12:52 about time too 12:54 Wut. 12:56 wb Korra! o/ 12:56 abiout time staff 12:56 did things for discussionas 12:56 Look, 12:56 What about Noreplyz! 12:56 what about him? 01:23 I said this was the case! 01:25 True. 01:25 Posat the pic NOW, moh 01:25 Theory: 01:25 MOH dawns this as a profile picture. 01:25 *dons 01:25 lol. 01:26 Theory: Wild Kitty becomes Captain Kitty. 01:26 As this is the canon name. 01:26 XD 01:26 True. 01:28 Dunno what got into that bot. 01:31 you got into that bot 01:39 True, Alex 01:53 Yeah, I was eating and couldn't do much with one hand. So I didn't really want to have to escort my bot back into chat. 02:08 I see. 02:08 Hey South! o/ 02:08 And lol. 02:08 Ye. 02:08 Seems SF is embracing the furry. 02:10 Tell me how is a picture of a dog furry? 02:10 It doesn't matter. 02:11 No Aiihuan for today? 02:11 She'll be on in a hour. 02:12 Do you know what is furry though? 02:13 What is? 02:13 This OC created by SF. 02:13 https://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Fahrenheit 02:13 Sadly I wrote not a single bit of it. 02:13 Dove of Death wrote the whole piece. 02:13 And gave it to me. 02:13 Sure. 02:14 No Aiihuan today? 02:14 I said she'd be on in an hour. 02:14 lol. 02:17 South Ferry then concluded his poetry speech to the festival, which got a medium-sized round of applause. Organizer M.o.H then looked to Aiihuan, non-verbally signalling it was time for her to go. TGPOC could see Aiihuan visibly shaking, and she yet out a weak "I shalln't go today," and she headed out the room. Tgpoc quickly ran after her, and MoH stalled for a short period of time. 02:18 Funny. 02:18 I don't get it. 02:19 Tgpoc met the distraught Aiihuan in the school hallway. "Why did you head out?" "I can't do it," she cried. "I can't read my poem." 02:19 Tell me, what will tgpoc do now? 02:20 Kiss her. 02:20 02:20 kk 02:22 Man, that's funny. 02:24 Tell me, 02:24 What is this? 02:25 A useful tool. 02:25 Tell me, 02:25 What is the useful tool? 02:25 You can contact the V.S.T.F to report spam 02:28 okay I have a question for people 02:28 if you hear screaming upstairs in an apartment 02:28 what would you do 02:28 Now this is a hard one. 02:29 omg 02:29 it's started again 02:29 There are four options. 02:29 it's been happening since last week <_> 02:29 Depends. If it is some argument screaming, we could eavesdrop, but general screams of terror, we may wish to do somethin like contact police 02:29 1. Call security. 02:29 2. Call management. 02:29 3. Check it yaself. 02:29 4. Ignore it. 02:29 Well yes security, 02:29 Police is a bit too far at first 02:29 Hey Bob and Alex! o/ 02:30 Just evaluate how serious it is. 02:30 well 02:30 I've called security twice 02:30 and they went up botht imes 02:30 and heard nothing 02:30 half the time idk if it's just me 02:30 or if it's really there 02:30 and 02:30 i'm not going up there 02:30 Alright that is some demonic shit 02:30 Then call management. 02:30 my apartment's creepy enough in the day time 02:30 You need to head out 02:30 o/ 02:30 Lmao, South. 02:30 management don't deal with it 02:30 lol. 02:30 it's security's responsibility 02:31 although they did stop 02:31 the thing is 02:31 Management doesn't deal with disturbances? 02:31 no because 02:31 that's what security's for 02:31 and we don't have proof 02:31 so they can't do much 02:31 I think 02:31 first I hear this woman screaming 02:31 and sobbing 02:31 on the first day 02:31 Then take option 4. 02:31 many times 02:31 second time I hear it 02:31 more screams 02:31 louder screams 02:31 *less screams 02:31 Or the elusive option 5: It's demonic shit and you must head out. 02:31 but louder 02:31 no sobbing 02:31 and the screaming moved 02:32 and guess what 02:32 on me floor 02:32 I hear these group of friends laughing 02:32 and years ago 02:32 this apartment near us screamed help 02:32 but I heard giggling I think 02:32 so 02:32 yeah 02:32 and today is the third screaming time 02:32 Watch the wall please. 02:32 sorry 02:32 It's alright. 02:33 I see, I see. 02:33 Anyways, continue if you wish, just mind the wall. 02:33 The only option is to pack your shit and go 02:33 but brick ain't here ;) 02:33 Ah, I see. 02:33 nope 02:33 i'm older than my building 02:33 lol 02:33 Intriuging. 02:33 our building has had a history of stuff 02:33 not serious stuff ever 02:33 but 02:33 I'm older than my house. 02:33 just stuff 02:35 The only option is to pack your shit and go 02:35 now imma check skype 02:35 Skype is still loading for me. 02:35 So that one hasn't come yet. 02:36 okay 02:36 real help plz 02:37 My original 4 options listed were the only thing that can be done really. 02:37 That is so. 02:37 Evaluate how serious or loud it is, 02:37 Then make a choice. 02:37 someone flip a coinc for me pleaase 02:38 How can you flip a coin with four options? 02:38 simple 02:38 you choose 2 02:38 flip that 02:38 choose 2 more 02:38 flip that 02:38 and choose the last 2 02:39 and flip that 02:43 Hey KPG! O/ 02:44 I did not see KPG come in, 02:44 but welcome, KPG 02:44 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 02:44 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 02:45 oh wow 02:45 I just went on and 4 messages just POPPED out of nowhere 02:46 lol. 02:53 o/ people 03:20 wb South! o/ 03:24 (hi) 03:24 I am bored, 03:24 o/ 03:24 So I came on TDL. 03:25 What is up with everyone? 03:25 Various things. I've been soo busy lately. 03:25 Ah. 03:25 It is the weekend. 03:25 Oh hey Chase! o/ 03:26 Hooray. 03:26 Hyde! 03:26 Savannah Whitesmith 03:27 My bad, wrong page. 03:27 Chris McFarlane 03:27 It says he tracked her down to a cave. 03:27 She was kidnapped by a mysteriosu force. 03:28 Also, by the way. 03:28 When can we get back to the RP? 03:29 I sure miss RPing TDL. 03:34 wb South! o/ 03:38 wb KPG! O/ 03:38 Korra, what do you think? 03:38 Should we unlock the TDL RP? 03:39 Not for now. 03:39 But soon. It's locked until the comrade project ends. 03:39 thanks 03:40 When will it end? 03:41 ? 03:41 The Comrade project? 03:44 Tell me, 03:44 What is the purpose of the Comrade project? 03:44 To improve the quality of the content of the wiki. 03:45 As well as create RP guides. 03:45 The purpose is to be a project 03:45 How do we imporve the quality? 03:45 By improving the story-line and plot, character pages, etc. 03:45 By taking out cringy things and putting in un-cringy things, CMF 03:46 NEVER say that again. 03:46 But what counts as cringy? 03:46 For cringe is meaningless and is to be supressed. 03:46 And what counts as un-cringey? 03:46 Also, 03:46 Forgive me, 03:46 but NEVER say that again. 03:46 The spoilers on the wiki make it difficult. 03:46 To keep consistencies with the storyline. 03:46 True 03:47 There must be a spoilers warning thing 03:47 because it will SPOIL the Roleplay, 03:47 Spoilers-- 03:47 I mean, 03:47 So many pages have them. 03:47 Shrek kills everyone in Infinity War 03:48 I think i will edit my page, to clear it of spoilers. 03:48 *intended to be in all caps* oh my god you ruined the movie for me!!! 03:48 What page, CMF? 03:49 Chris McFarlane 03:54 Alright, CMF 03:55 I just removed a cringey detail from the page. 03:56 That caused me to mess up Epsiode 4. 03:56 >◾Chris' biggest fears are the things that can destroy him. 03:56 mine too 03:57 I created a poll 03:57 and I wish you all to be humble when voting: 03:57 https://strawpoll.com/zkzp3ff1 03:57 I mean, 03:57 Wondeful 03:57 Water can't destroy you, Hart. 03:57 Wonderful* 03:57 You do not know that, CMF 03:57 Now, isn't this a cringey sentence that can mess up the RP? 03:58 Chris and Savannah do not get along, though he did manage to track her down to the cave she was carried off to by a mysterious force, showing he cares somewhat for her. 03:58 Welcome, Chase McFly. 03:58 And that is a regular ass sentence. 03:58 Never say "cringe" again. 03:58 Welcome, Chase McFly 03:58 However, 03:58 That was removed from the RP. 03:59 :O 03:59 Right 03:59 So, why is that sentence still there? 03:59 But yet, 03:59 The sentence remained there for months and months. 03:59 It is still there because of reasons, TKF 03:59 I don't know why. 03:59 True 03:59 We can presume the mysterious force was bad? 03:59 Because I just don't see what is the issue. 03:59 Well, 04:00 Indeed, the character in this sentence cares for the other, 04:00 As he is willing to track her down and never give up. 04:00 Quite easy to explain. 04:00 It is just weird- 04:00 Just what is weird? 04:00 How si soemone carried off by a "force?" 04:00 GTG 04:00 They aren't. 04:00 Farewell, Chase McFly. 04:00 That's why it was removed. 04:00 I see, TheKorraFanatic. 04:00 Farewell, Chase McFly. 04:00 You are dismissed, CMF 04:00 So to use a force would be fine, yes, but no force is in this case. 04:00 Just how did the five people appear in the Barn? 04:00 God's Plan? 04:01 God's plan fo this? 04:01 No idea. 04:01 Head out, CMF 04:02 They were planted there, SF 04:02 Forgive me, 04:02 but it is obvious 04:02 Planted eh? 04:02 Planted by whom? 04:02 Perhaps we shall introduce a brand new character, 04:02 For they are simply regular ass teens who decide to band together and fight. 04:02 A True Neutral. 04:02 This unknown figure, 04:02 Planted by someone 04:02 04:02 Perhaps an angel, 04:02 or demon, 04:03 True 04:03 Selected these individuals and placed them in here. 04:03 Perhaps they are the chosen ones, yes. 04:03 Perhaps it was part of another unknown plan 04:03 That's like saying South and I were planed by God here as we banded togetha to fight off Doble be hache. 04:03 *planted 04:03 They each have special untapped abilities, whether it be Atticus' smarts, 04:03 or Messenger's powers. 04:03 Whatever this character is, 04:03 You and SF were, TKF 04:03 They have a plan. 04:03 Abilities. 04:03 Huh? 04:03 For powers belongs to Saturday morning TV shows. 04:03 I see. 04:04 hmmm, What if Xeren or whatever his name is PLANTed them in that barn 04:04 Indeed, each has special untapped abilities. The ability was always there however, they just need to tap into it. 04:04 Why would he plant random ass teens and a OP robot? 04:04 This force knows exactly what they are doing. 04:04 Because he was bored, TKF 04:04 South's plan makes sense. 04:04 04:04 So a god, bored, plants random ass teens together? 04:04 Some god. 04:05 We all do crazy things when we're bored, like going on TDL, for example 04:05 I go on TDL for responsibility, not boredom. 04:05 You do not know for certain what others come here for, TKF 04:05 This is quite a powerful force, able to see Prophecies. 04:05 He knows what this people are capable of, 04:05 I believe we shall name this force. 04:05 And they are imperative to his plan. 04:05 Big Shaq. 04:06 I see, I see. 04:06 Or perhaps Gabe billionaire guy planted them there 04:06 For Man's not hot, 04:06 it is pretty strange how he was just passing by that barn 04:06 shall become the anthem of TDL. 04:06 Do you agree, TKF? 04:07 He wasn't passin' 04:07 They found 'em after searchin'. 04:07 Tell me, 04:07 WHo was searching? 04:08 The teens. 04:08 And it is still not impossible, TKF 04:08 for why would a Billionaire ever leave his mansion? 04:08 I am sorry, 04:08 But with that plot, 04:08 GA will become a god of TDL. 04:09 He is, 04:09 He is like immortal or something 04:09 Powerlevels (canon): 04:09 True, SF 04:09 Xeren (first appearance, heavily suppressed:) 750,000,000 04:09 Gabriel A: 850,000 04:10 Chris McF: 865,000 04:10 Atticus: 2 Melissa: 42,000 04:10 Tell me, SF 04:10 The heck are you going on about? 04:10 Power levels! 04:11 Atticus has no powers, and only has a power level of 2. 04:11 I see, I see, 04:11 I assume the old CMF had a power level of 750,000,000 also? 04:11 We can presume it to be so. 04:13 Aii! <3 04:13 Welcome, Aiihuan. 04:13 Hi! ^^ 04:13 i. ^^ 04:13 ; - ; 04:13 hi Aii~bae 04:13 South Ferry then concluded his poetry speech to the festival, which got a medium-sized round of applause. Organizer M.o.H then looked to Aiihuan, non-verbally signalling it was time for her to go. TGPOC could see Aiihuan visibly shaking, and she yet out a weak "I shalln't go today," and she headed out the room. Tgpoc quickly ran after her, and MoH stalled for a short period of time. Tgpoc met the distraught Aiihuan in the school hallway. "Why did you head out?" "I can't do it," she cried. "I can't read my poem." 04:13 Welcome to TDL, Ms. Huan 04:13 tell me aiihuan what is this? 04:13 And welcome to TDL, Ms. Huan. 04:14 More of the Korraii fanfiction. 04:14 Hey Aii! o/ 04:14 /You/ tell me what that is, Mr. Ferry. 04:14 Hii. ^^ 04:14 Why is he writing a fanfiction about us? 04:14 Why, indeed, lmao- 04:15 ;; - ;; 04:15 Lets discuss HOW the teenagers got in the barn, 04:15 they broke in 04:16 discussion over :P 04:16 Sadly there is no fanfiction, but rather just isolated pieces of unrelated memes. 04:16 Ah. 04:16 Pretty much like my C.Syde story. 04:16 I assume they all broke in at the same time and ran into each other and lost their memory? 04:16 I recently added an addition to that, but CS65 wasn't happy with it. 04:16 But why would they break into the barn is the real question 04:16 Yeah, Hart. 04:17 They all four randomly thought "Fuck it, we gonna break it" at the same time and ran into each other. 04:17 I see you hath confirmed it to be canon, TKF 04:17 10/10 logic. 04:17 What was the addition? : p 04:17 I will preach this to everyone as canon 04:17 One second, Aii. c: 04:18 I showed it! 04:18 >They all four randomly thought "Fuck it, we gonna break it" at the same time and ran into each other. 04:19 That is what Gabe planned, TKF 04:19 >Gabe 04:19 Forgive me, 04:19 Alcemilia* 04:20 or however you spell his name 04:20 I still don't know how to spell it, my dude. 04:20 It is a hard name, yes 04:21 wb Mess! o/ 04:23 hey 04:23 oi syde 04:23 Welcome, Messenger o' Heaven. 04:23 Yeah, what? 04:23 is it cold where you are??? 04:23 Welcome, O'Heaven 04:23 Not really. 04:23 But it's getting colder. 04:24 kk 04:24 Cold weather best weather. 04:24 I prefer the middle ground. 04:24 I see FreeSpirit98 commented on the staff update. 04:24 I know that dude from DDLCWS. 04:25 He a chat mod too. 04:26 True, TKF 04:26 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1450244 04:26 I actually noticed that update, myself, about 2 days ago without them even announcing the shit. 04:27 Mainly because I was lurking /d as usual. 04:28 >Oarsym! :D 04:30 Why, it's just a misspelling! :P 04:30 A deliberate one. 04:30 True 04:37 Fuck you, South Ferry. 04:37 04:38 For I am NO tool. 04:38 I see, I see. 04:38 Wow, lol. 04:39 TheToolFanatic? 04:39 XD 04:39 TheKorraTool? : p] 04:39 * : p 04:40 You are the tool, SF. 04:40 For you are my tool. 04:42 TDL is the tool 04:48 Now the party don't start til I walk in. 04:48 Oh, I was already here. :^) 04:48 Indeed. c: 04:48 Funny, lol. 04:54 I see, isee 04:54 Isee, indeed. 04:55 Tell me, 04:55 What is your icon, South Ferry? 04:56 It does not matter. 04:56 Welcome, tool South Ferry. 04:57 Welcome, Mr. Tool. 04:57 XD 04:57 I see, I see. 04:57 It does matter, Señor South Ferry 04:57 Ugh. 04:58 Ugh. 04:58 I see. 04:58 I see. 04:58 I was trying to search google for image but google is having issues for me as of right now. 04:58 Enjoy it 04:58 Good. 04:59 Ah, I see what it is. 04:59 Did y'all hear NN will end next month? 04:59 Shit keeps getting post-poned. 05:00 No! :( 05:00 It will get postponed so many times that it will never happen 05:00 That's what they said about BOTW. 05:02 Y'all might have noticed I disabled chat. 05:02 tf 05:02 00:02, May 12, 2018 TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs | block) wikifeatures (set extension option: wgEnableChat = false) 05:02 True. 05:03 : o 05:03 00:02, May 12, 2018 TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs | block) wikifeatures (set extension option: wgEnableChat = true) Also trye. 05:03 IDK why you doing : o 05:03 I showed you a screen-shot as I did it, smh. 05:03 Trye, indeed. 05:03 05:03 And you re-enabled it. 05:03 I did not know you were really doing it. : p 05:04 Theory: 05:04 Aiihuan as councilor, GDM, Vanguard, VolDev, VSTF, FANDOM Helper, FANDOM staff, util, etc. 05:05 Sounds like quite a hustle. : p 05:05 Oh yeah, 05:05 FANDOM CEO too. 05:05 Theory: ME as FANDOM CEO 05:05 : o 05:05 Hell no. 05:05 I will make FANDOM great again! 05:05 Becoming CEO would make me richer. (think) 05:05 So sure. C:< 05:06 oh shit 05:06 Tell me, 05:06 What? 05:06 If you could have any user right on FANDOM, 05:06 What would it be? 05:06 * Bob Hartington tells Korra 05:06 We can presume I would have FANDOM admin 05:06 There is not any other user right I am aiming for, tbh. 05:06 Actual roles, my dude. 05:06 Nice, Aii. C:< 05:06 I kind of wanted Vanguard before. I already got it. : p 05:06 Hart must never get userrughts 05:06 Well? A technical user would probably want Utilities. 05:06 I would have the role of FANDOM Staff 05:07 rights* 05:07 What about you, CS65? 05:07 Thank you for correcting me, MoH 05:08 I assume CS65 would have the rights of FANDOM staff as well? 05:08 That's a tough question because global user-groups are generally more restricted when it comes to what they are and what they aren't allowed to do with their rights than local ones. 05:08 Nah. 05:08 Look, 05:08 Just answer. 05:08 It depends. 05:08 * Bob Hartington looks 05:08 They are paid employees and it's not something that I can see myself wanting for a living. 05:09 I see I could not seem to change my avatar outside CC- 05:09 Being able to edit any MediaWiki page would sure be nice. 05:09 I assume we will be getting no answers tonight. 05:10 Councilor Vanguard 05:10 The only 05:10 I don't know. I'd need to think about it. 05:10 perk of council is getting to know secret shit. 05:11 And we all know how I am over learning secret shit. 05:11 Since having the rights is one thing, but what you may do with them is another thing. 05:11 Bricksays its actually pretty fun 05:11 It is. 05:11 Ay, 05:11 Brick said the same thing about (censoring) ESB chat. 05:12 true 05:12 Also, 05:12 I never thought I would get a dictionary worth of answers over asking a hypothetical question to spark conversation. 05:13 lol 05:13 Sad, Korra. : p 05:13 Sad, Aii. : p 05:14 Aiihuan DM me on discord pls 05:14 Make me. 05:14 Yes, make her. 05:14 now before I hurt Jin 05:15 Nope. 05:15 You can not hurt him. >:C 05:15 I will protect Jin. >:C 05:15 I will, too. >:C 05:15 i will hurt korra then 05:15 Wtf 05:15 I will protect him, too. >:C 05:15 you cant 05:15 I will! >:C 05:15 Oh, but she can! >:c 05:18 nope 05:19 >:C 05:21 Look, 05:21 Summer is approaching. 05:21 Tell me, will we regain our empire of 15-20 regular users? 05:21 Possibly. 05:21 Tell me, 05:22 Will Doble be hache once again reach his peak like he did in summer 2017? 05:22 Fascinating 05:22 Is Doble be Hache W_______? 05:22 You could say that. 05:22 Hey Freezy! o/ 05:23 Hey, Uptown Warmy! 05:23 Bad meme 05:24 Every meme is a bad meme to someone. :^) 05:25 But that's funny, lol. 05:26 It was funny the first time 05:26 Not the 300 times after 05:27 I don't recall that meme. 05:27 Maybe I forgot about it. 05:28 http://78.media.tumblr.com/1cd90e28c5c680a67a8b2316bb5b1302/tumblr_o7p2rkoEMb1v4753wo1_400.gif Tiffany looks so cute, Korra. : o 05:28 Aii.... 05:28 I can't believe I fell for that. 05:28 Did you fall for my trick? ^^ 05:28 Yay~ It has long since I did that. C: 05:28 Indeed. 05:28 And I'm still just as guiilbe. > . > 05:28 Tell me, 05:28 Nice, nice. c:< 05:28 What is the gif? 05:28 *gullible 05:28 An ugly BTS member, DTF. 05:29 * handsome 05:29 Get it right, smh. >:c 05:29 He looks like Donald Trump on a soylent only diet 05:29 No, you get it right. >:c 05:29 True. 05:29 Wtf, Freezy! 05:29 How does he! 05:29 >:C 05:29 Korra. >:C 05:29 Aii. <3 05:29 >:C < 3 05:29 I didn't click it. So does that mean I'm safe? :P 05:30 No! 05:30 Click it! >:C 05:30 What would you be safe from! 05:30 Handsomeness? >:C 05:30 It is an ugly soyboy 05:30 That is all 05:30 NOT! 05:31 * Aiihuan attacks Freezy, Korra, and Syde. 05:31 Oh and. 05:31 * Aiihuan attacks Mess as well. 05:31 A soyboy is an effeminate man with presumably low testosterone 05:31 Therefore 05:31 That is a soyboy 05:31 Wtg! 05:31 * wtf 05:31 Why me, Aii? 05:31 Well I thought you said it was a trick. 05:31 lol. 05:31 WHY not, Korra! >:C You agreed with Freezy's bad opinion! 05:32 night 05:32 Goodnight, kitty. >:C 05:32 Night Mess! o/ 05:32 korra bed now 05:32 its almost 1AM 05:32 Korra, stay up! 05:32 It is the weekend! 05:32 So?1 05:32 TKF is his own man! 05:32 he needs his rest 05:32 Do not tempt him to do that! >:C 05:32 he is sick 05:32 Hmmm. 05:32 He needs rest, indeed! 05:32 But Aii > sleep. 05:32 He should have went to bed before! 05:32 TKF is his own man, let him stay up! 05:32 >:C 05:33 Look, Freezy is correct. 05:33 Head out, Mr. Freezy. 05:33 He is not! 05:33 Look, it's 1:33 AM for Freezy. 05:33 Freezy is correct. 05:33 Ain't no one telling him to head out. 05:33 11:33* 05:33 he is not a man he is not 18 he is a boy still and my younger brother who is sick 05:33 not 1:33 05:33 Ain't you an hour ahead! 05:33 he needs to go to bed 05:33 No 05:33 I am Mountain TIme 05:33 Oh. I thought you were an hour ahead. 05:34 Regardless, we are talking about /you/ right now, not Freezy. >:c 05:34 Look, I am only fifteen and I can handle staying awake for long periods of time! Why can't TKF?! 05:34 Head out! 05:34 to BED 05:34 What's Mountain Time? 05:34 My timezone 05:34 I've been staying up pretty late too recently. 05:34 Indeed. > . > 05:34 its one of the timezones in the US 05:34 as well as canada 05:34 Oh. 05:34 Now I'm heading out since I said good night to Aii on Discord. 05:34 Aii is in charge. 05:34 Byee. 05:34 Byeee. Goodnight. ^^ 05:34 Speaking of which, what country does Syde live in? He's got a wild timezone 05:35 Byee. <3 05:35 New Zealand. 05:35 @Aii 05:35 Korra, do not let them pressure you 05:35 Ah 05:35 Byee, Korra. < 3 05:35 Let us pressure you well. c: 05:35 TKF! Do not do it! 05:35 TFK, do it. 05:35 New Zealand. 05:35 MOH didn't pressure me, I am sorry. 05:35 Aii did. 05:35 Do not let them push you around! 05:35 05:35 XD 05:35 >:C 05:35 Head out, Mr. Fanatic! >:C 05:35 its a hour behind central time which is mine and korra's timezone 05:35 Aii pushes me around daily! 05:35 05:35 No, TKF! 05:35 05:35 Why, Mrs. Fanatic! 05:35 For your good, perhaps! 05:36 I said why! 05:36 Because you need sleep! 05:36 TKF! Do not do it! Stay awake! 05:36 05:36 I had a vision of posting the same letter in large bold caps, but that would be spammy and overusing caps, so I wouldn't do that. 05:36 I would pull an all nighter if I could. 05:36 I would attack if you do! 05:36 I would let you attack me if I did. 05:36 If I did that, I'd feel rotten the next day. 05:36 >:c 05:36 You can, TKF! You can pull an all-nig- what 05:36 wtf 05:36 Lmao. 05:37 Go to bed 05:37 05:37 ^ 05:37 Do not. 05:37 05:37 Do it! 05:37 its the pink squad omg 05:37 There is no sqaud. 05:37 If you go to bed, then you will be sacrificing your freedom. 05:37 05:37 Do not. 05:37 05:37 Aii already took my freedom! 05:37 05:38 Shit. 05:38 If you do not go to bed, you will be sacrificing your health! 05:38 Look, 05:38 05:38 So do! It! >:C 05:38 Sleep is for the weak. 05:38 05:38 Not that I complain. 05:38 05:38 Sleep! Now! 05:38 05:38 Yay. c: 05:38 Stay awake NOW 05:38 05:38 Oh 05:38 I won! 05:38 How sad 05:38 lol. 05:38 TKF was likely assaulted 05:38 we won 05:38 05:38 I am afraid he is dead 05:38 05:38 Nope. 05:38 he has been killed 05:38 05:39 anyways night night 05:39 Night Mess! o/ 05:39 night 05:39 Goodnight, MoH. 05:39 05:39 Byee, Mess. 05:39 Ah, TKF. 05:39 05:39 Um! 05:39 Why! >:C 05:39 D: 05:39 had to be done 05:39 now goodnight 05:39 MOH, we agreed never to do that again. 05:40 MoH, that is abuse of power. He does not wish to sleep, yet you kick him. 05:40 05:40 Ah 05:40 Ah. 05:40 Welcome back, TKF. 05:40 Welcome. 05:40 We outnumber our detractors, now. 05:40 We are truly free now, eh? 05:41 Indeed, TKF. 05:41 Tell me, 05:41 What shall we do with this newfound freedom? 05:41 We shall... 05:41 be free 05:41 05:41 Sounds great. 05:41 Korra. To. Bed. 05:41 Nope. 05:41 05:41 With my new freedom, 05:41 I shall go to bed. 05:42 He is a free man. 05:42 05:42 Have fun, TKF. 05:42 05:42 Totally NOT influenced by Aii, 05:42 Seems our TKF is whipped 05:42 05:42 Totally. >:c 05:42 I decided it with my own freedom. 05:42 Nope 05:42 gtg as well 05:42 TKF is whipped 05:42 05:42 Bye, Aii, ly. <3 05:42 Nope. 05:42 Yep 05:42 Sad 05:42 Byee. ^^ 05:43 !kicik Aiihuan 05:43 Oh, right, I am no longer mod... > . > 05:43 !kick Aiihuan 05:43 How sad 05:43 lol. 05:43 Forgot! 05:43 Perhaps DTF shall be 05:43 It only works if you have chat mod rights. @ Freezy. 05:43 promoted to bureaucrat 05:43 05:43 Ah 05:43 You don't meet the requirements. 05:44 The real requirements were the friends we made along the way 05:44 05:44 Our man, FalcoLombardi99, believes I should be an administrator. Do you want to disappoint him? 05:44 05:45 That's not the point. 05:45 It is a joke. 05:45 05:45 I know. 05:45 I see. 05:45 05:59 test 05:59 07:47 Hames! o/ 2018 05 12